


18

by divineindefeat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bad Communication, Construction Worker Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki has daddy issues, Loki is 18, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Protective Laufey (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Student Loki (Marvel), Thor is 32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineindefeat/pseuds/divineindefeat
Summary: Thor knows Loki is a bad idea the moment he sees him. Unfortunately, Thor's dick is often disconnected with his brain.In which Loki messes around with older men and Thor knows what's good for him and chooses to ignore it anyways.





	18

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic based on the song 18 by Anarbor. Got inspired and basically wrote the plot exactly like the song. I would recommend a listen based sorely on the fact that it is hilarious to imagine Loki and Thor in this scenario.
> 
> Link to lyric video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IHH2ibMjIQ
> 
> Warning: There is non-consensual oral sex in this but it's very brief and barely described. Do be careful though if that bothers you.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

Thor wakes up to see a mop of messy locks draped all over his chest like black ink. The sight is quite striking against his own tanned skin and colorful tattoos. He sighs and can’t help himself from running his fingers through the silky curls. He’s been waking up like this more than he’s proud to admit to himself. The black curls belong to Loki, an unfortunately gorgeous 18 year old kid, barely legal and oh so very irresistible to Thor’s dirty 32 year old self. Not that Thor hadn’t _tried_ to resist….sort of.

After another ten minutes of petting Loki, a sleepy groan alerts him to a pair of piercing green eyes looking up at him. The boy smiles sleepily and drawls, “Can you give me a ride to school, I’m gonna be late.”

Thor chuckles humorlessly. “Not even a good morning?” He can’t stop himself from rustling Loki’s bed head. He’s damn cute and he knows it.

“Please?” Loki looks up at Thor with his puppy dog eyes, blinking his dark, long lashes that he knows Thor can never resist. Loki is bad _bad_ news and Thor knows it. He just can’t bring himself to stop when Loki is adorable, sexy as hell, and a _fantastic_ lay.

“Alright, can’t have our honor roll student slipping in class can we?” Thor teases. “Let me at least make us breakfast--”

“Can we just stop by McDonalds?”

Jesus Thor is _whipped._

“Yeah sure ya brat.” Thor spanks Loki’s pale bare ass eliciting a yelp.

“Daddy, don’t make me hard before school, don’t start something you aren’t prepared to finish,” Loki drawls.

“Ok fine, if you get your cute little ass in the shower right now...I’ll suck you off…”

Loki flies into the shower at the speed of light, dragging Thor behind him.

“Jesus Thor, don’t ever let me complain that you don’t treat me right... _fuck_.”

Thor’s on his knees with Loki’s cock down his throat and two of his fingers deep in Loki’s ass. His other hand is gripping Loki’s right ass for stability while his other hands fingers search for Loki’s prostate. He knows he’s found it when Loki yelps, gripping Thor’s hair tighter. Thor smiles around Loki’s cock, the younger boys has always been more than expressive in the throes of pleasure.

"God Thor please, please don’t stop, oh jesus it feels so good.”

Thor pulls off of Loki’s cock to smirk up at him. “You’re sounding pretty religious for a atheist Loki, are you sure you don’t need me to stop?”  
  
Loki, glaring down at Thor, hisses, “I swear to god if you don’t make me come in the next few minutes I won’t suck your dick for a week.”

That isn’t a real threat but Thor resumed all the same. There was no way Loki’s oral fixation could make it that long without sucking cock, specifically Thor’s it seemed at this point.

After a few minutes of tender dick sucking, and non stop prostate stimulation, Loki blows his load in Thor’s mouth and Thor swallows and smiles like the sweet man he is.

They jump out of the shower and hurry to get dressed. Thor sees Loki pawing through Thor’s drawers.  
  
“What are you doing in there you lill minx?” Thor teases.  
  
Loki doesn’t acknowledge Thor and pulls out one of Thor’s tighter black, long sleeve shirts (still loose on Loki) and one of Thor’s favorite red and gold flannels. “Hey that’s one of my best ones,” Thor protests.  
  
Loki pulls the shirt over his head. “I need something to wear different than my outfit yesterday or it will look weird. You don’t want any of the big bullies to mess with me do you?” Loki questions, pulling Thor’s flannel over the shirt. Loki pulls it up to his nose to sniff. “Still smells like you, when was the last time you washed this?”  
  
Thor ignores Loki and how cute he looks in his clothes.

He gets Loki to school (and McDonalds) just in time, and Loki presses a wet and long goodbye kiss to Thor’s lips and sways his hips all the way to the school entrance, not glancing back at Thor once.

Thor always feels really creepy dropping off Loki at high school, especially considering the fact that Loki likely enjoys it for the same reason it makes Thor feel like a gross old man. He recognizes that he’s a hypocrite for wanting to steadily bang an 18 year old high school student while not reconciling the things that make him feel creepy about it, but like he always tells himself and his buddies, it’s all nice and legal.

What he and Loki have is a mutually beneficial arrangement that isn’t hurting anyone….well other than Loki’s dad probably. Loki gets to be a rebellious teen, pissing off his parents and trying to prove that he’s all grown up and mature while Thor gets steady, crazy hot sex with a gorgeous boy. No cops are called and everyone is left satisfied. In Thor’s case _extremely_ satisfied.  
  
Thor can’t stop himself from thinking that Loki isn’t exactly the average pretty young thing to fuck and dumbing him down to that even in his mind feels wrong. He’s a smart kid that certainly has a big future ahead of him and he’s witty and snarky and downright playful and funny when he’s in the mood. Thor would like to think of himself as a good guy. He really doesn’t feel like he’s taking advantage. (He doesn’t think Loki’s father agrees).

 

—-

 

Thor doesn’t know what Loki was doing at the bar on the wrong side of town that night four months ago….well he actually does he _really_ does and he’s paying the price for it everyday since then, but he’s not sure he’s ready to come to terms with that specific mistake.

Eighteen year old Loki was looking all kinds of forbidden and _sexy_ at Thor’s favorite local dive bar spot on a late fall night. There was no way that kid was 21 and everyone there knew it, but no one seemed to care. Through sparing glances and his peripheral vision, Thor was able to make out that the dark haired, pale skinned boy was wearing sinfully tight black jeans and a tight green, turtleneck (probably expensive, especially by Thor’s steadily lower middle class standards), emphasizing the boy’s long neck. A bit much for a location like that admittedly, but he wore it well nonetheless.

A pretty little thing like that was nothing but trouble in a place like that. There were other, even grimier men than Thor at the bar that were eyeing Loki up like he was their next meal. Thor had abruptly made brief eye contact with a pair of strikingly green, feline orbs. Thor quickly brought himself to look away, he knows a bad idea when he sees one. He continued to sip on his pitcher of some cheap Miller Light while he felt those cat-like eyes steadily on him.

A few minutes later he felt someone hop a few seats over to the one directly next to him. Thor was pretty sure he knew who it was. He couldn’t stop himself from looking over when he felt a soft hand touch his exposed arm.

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?” The boy tucked his hair behind his ear seductively. “Even someone at a bar like this shouldn’t have to drink that piss flavored water.” The boy was starting to stroke Thor’s heavily tattooed arm sleeve. Thor tried to pretend it didn’t send goosebumps down his spine.

Thor took the time to look closer at the boy and profoundly regretted it immediately. He was even more beautiful up close.

Thor chuckled. “I don’t think you’re old enough to drink kid, and I’m not even sure you’re 18 so I’m going to have to say no.”

He really _really_ needed to say no.

He was weak so god damn weak.

Loki shot Thor a sly smile. “I’m not here to drink...and for your information I just had my 18th birthday last week.”

Loki flashes Thor a Black Amex card and flags down the bartender.

“A pitcher of (something fancy Thor doesn’t recognize) for this fine gentlemen please.”

The bartender looked between the two, skeptical but took the card anyways.

Thor shot Loki a bewildered look.

“It’s my father's favorite.” Loki shrugged.

“I’m sure it is.”

They sat together in a tense silence until Thor’s pitcher came. He took a sip cautiously. It was pretty good.

“So you stole your daddy’s card for a wild night out eh?”

The boy glares at Thor. “It’s mine you oaf!”

“Damn your daddy’s generous, does he know where you are at this hour?” Thor laughs darkly. “He’d be worried if he knew a pretty boy like you was out on the wrong side of town at this hour. Do yourself a favor and head home before one of those men eyeing you up gives you a little bit more than you’re ready to chew.”

“Fathers at work.” Loki looked over at some of the men eyeing in up with slight apprehension but also a hint of smugness.

 _Jesus_ this boy was walking around with a sign on his forehead with flashing lights shouting DADDY ISSUES to the world. Thor could only try not to enjoy it as much as he was.

“Besides, I’m only interested in one thing here,” Loki leans in to Thor to whisper in his ear, “you sure you don’t wanna take me home?”

God Thor needed so much more strength than he had in that moment.

“Alright baby, if you think you can handle it.”

Thor had ended up taking Loki home to his grungy apartment that evening despite all of his best judgments. Half way into making out with Loki, he shoved his hand into Loki’s pants to jerk him off. Loki seemed eager to get on with it and Thor quickly prepped the boy.

Thor was ready to push into Loki’s tight _hot_ body when Loki let out an unexpected wail.

“Wait wait, stop please stop!” Loki panicked.

Thor immediately stopped and looked at Loki with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I just….I’m sorry I don’t think I’m ready, I’ve never done this before I’m so sorry!” Loki started crying and Thor began to feel real bad.

He hadn’t really thought Loki was a virgin based on his eagerness earlier and thought Loki’s nervousness had been because of Thor being an older guy and a random stranger (not to mention in the wrong end of town).

“Hey, it’s okay we can stop.” Thor scratches his head. “Do you want me to drive you home?

Loki blinked away his tears. “Can we just cuddle?”  
  
Thor had laughed out loud but after seeing Loki’s despondent face he agreed to let the boy spend the night. What a damn fool he was. He was fucking tired anyways so the pair exchanged sloppy handjobs and went to sleep.

Thor still feels concern well up in his chest when he thinks about the risk Loki took that night. He didn’t know Thor at all and had clearly been very prepared to go home with any tattooed, long haired, rough older man that struck his fancy. This boy was all kinds of fucked up.  
  
It only took a week or so for Loki to start showing up randomly at Thor’s apartment, apparently well remembering where it was located. The first time Thor was pretty shocked….and irritated and tried to kick Loki out, but that sneaky little trickster wasn’t having any of it.

Since then the snarky boy was a steady appearance in Thor’s life with many months of bliss involving hand jobs, blow jobs, irritating behavior, whining, bitching, Loki pulling out his daddy’s credit card, and eventually fucking.

He felt pretty honored when Loki let him take his virginity and tried to treat him as such. Loki turned into a little sexual deviant after that, demanding to be fucked at all hours of the day. Thor _loved_ it.

 

\---

 

The arrangement they’ve got going is good, really good. Thor feels like he really hit the jackpot with this one. He doesn’t have to worry about anything getting too serious, as Loki is obviously using Thor just as much - they both get a lot out of it.

All Thor has to do is provide Loki a refuge from his tired relationship with his father, sometimes lend a listening ear, some good cuddles, and of course lots of fucking. The sex is _obscenely_ good and Thor feels like he’s really thriving. Loki provides a welcome distraction and comfort from Thor’s difficult job as a construction worker.

An added bonus is that Loki’s noticed Thor is a little low on cash sometimes and has used his Black Amex card to help remedy that, despite Thor insisting it’s not necessary. On various occasions Loki came to Thor’s apartment with loaded grocery bags of all kinds of (mostly healthy) food imaginable. ( _“Well I can’t just stand by and let you eat food like that! You’re going to die early if you keep this up.”_ )

Loki also insists on teaching Thor how to eat and cook properly.  
  
_“Thor! You can’t just put margarine in everything, that stuff will kill you!”_

_“What is all this hydrogenated and processed crap you’ve got in here? Thor you’re a grown ass man you should be eating real food by now!”_

With Loki’s help he may have even gained a few years on his lifespan.

His natural intelligence and even his cunningness is pretty sexy sometimes. When Thor gets home from work there are some evenings where Loki comes over to do his homework with Thor to keep him company (and occasionally providing sexual rewards for motivation). Thor likes watching Loki’s face scrunch up in concentration while he works on a difficult calculus problem. Thor has no idea how the kid can do that stuff and admires him greatly.

Despite Loki’s natural maturity, there are times when Loki really shows his youth and naivety.  He’s still only eighteen after all.

Loki likes to start tickling and wrestling fights he knows he can’t win and beg Thor to take him to the movies and occasionally out for ice cream, which Thor obliges (nothing like being seen out in public with a pretty piece of eye candy on your arm right?).

Sometimes while they sit in the living room, watching some mindless television together, Thor will be startled to hear Loki giggling uncontrollably and will look over to see Loki playing with his phone.  
  
“What’s so funny over there?” Thor tries to lean over to see what Loki’s looking at before Loki jumps and jerks his phone away.

“Nothing just something funny my friend sent me.”

“Are you sure it’s not porn?” the older man inquires, leaning into Loki’s personal space and giving him a cheeky smile.

“Thor!”

“What? Sharing is caring, you know we can cast it to the TV so we can both watch...”

“Jesus Thor it’s not porn!”

Loki is also becoming increasingly more obsessed with his Instagram account and has Thor take all kinds of pictures of him with increasingly promiscuous clothing and poses, making Thor more and more uncomfortable.

“Are you sure you should be posting these Loki?” Thor looks at the photos over Loki’s shoulder with suspicion.

“Calm down Thor, it’s no big deal, if I get enough followers brands will start sending me clothing and stuff.” Loki doesn’t even have to look up from editing his newest post.

“Do you really need more clothes? Don’t you buy basically everything bougie brand name clothing that I’ve never even hear of already?”

“Some of the stuff they send is _exclusive_ Thor,” Loki says as his eyes roll back in his head, in a way Thor is shocked they don’t get stuck like that (as if Thor is the stupidest person in the universe).

One time Loki makes Thor take him to the beach for a picnic….and apparently a swimsuit photoshoot.

“ _Thor_ , you aren’t getting my _good_ angles!” Loki stamps his foot in frustration.

“Baby, all of your angles are your good angles.”

“Not if I don’t want someone to comment calling me fat again.”

“Loki, babe you know that was ridiculous...you’ve barely got any meat on your bones as it is, except back here that is.” Thor pinches Loki’s bubble butt and Loki shrieks. Thor chases Loki down the beach trying to grab more of that supple ass, feeling like the perverted dog from the Coppertone sunscreen bottles.

Later when they are back at home, cuddling on the couch while playing on their phones, Thor hears a high pitched, inhuman sounding screech come from Loki’s body.

“What, what’s wrong?” Thor panics.

“Someone commented calling me fat again Thor!”

Thor spends the rest of the night worshipping every inch of Loki’s body and showing him just how sexy and beautiful he finds the younger boy.

 

——-

 

While Loki is a welcome distraction from the humdrum and strife of daily life, unsurprisingly enough Loki is also a (somewhat) unwelcome distraction from Thor needing to get actual work done.

Tax season comes around and Thor being a contract worker has really got his work cut out from him.

Thor is sitting at the kitchen table attempting to do his taxes and failing while Loki sits on the couch in the living room, shirtless and in his tight black briefs.

“See something you like?” Loki shakes his ass in Thor’s direction.

“Baby, please don’t do this,” Thor groans. “I’ll be done in a couple of hours.”

Loki pouts and enters the kitchen, sliding into Thor’s lap.

“But Thor I’m _bored_ and won’t you be able to concentrate better after you’ve fucked me?” Loki whispers in Thor’s ear, purring like a perverted cat in heat.

Thor can’t help but give in, not when Loki’s got his ass pressed onto Thor’s rapidly growing erection.

They fuck right there on the kitchen table chair, using some coconut oil that Loki found in the cupboard. Thor gingerly prepares Loki with it and slicks himself up.

Loki ends up helping Thor with his taxes. While he’s never done taxes before, he is much better at following directions than Thor and helps him with some of the math while making sure Thor gets as many deductions as he possibly can.

 

\----

 

Sometimes there are nights where Loki comes to Thor to seek comfort in his muscled arms. Some nights he needs Thor to hold him tightly because of anxiety and other nights he’s upset and needs Thor to wrap an arm around him, playing with his hair and rubbing his back. Thor may not be the most emotionally intelligent person, but he’s great at making other people feel good around him, and making his lovers feels heard and less helpless through the trials of life. Thor finds himself starting to cherish the nights where Loki wants nothing more than to be held.

Thor needs to feel needed like anyone else, and Loki fills that desire within him. He feels important and strong when Loki comes to him with his worries, his insecurities and even after fights that result from his father’s emotional neglect.

It does seem like it crosses a line in the arrangement they have going, being extremely intimate and rarely a component of causal relations but Thor comes to accept it as part of what Loki is seeking in their arrangement and he will happily provide.

There are moments when Thor wishes he had someone he could lean on that way. He occasionally finds himself longing for the support and comfort available from a committed partner. He can’t expect that of Loki in this casual thing they have going. He’s young and selfish, as he should be, and he should remain that way until he’s a real grown up.

 

\---

 

Thor can’t help it that sometimes his heart beats faster when Loki is close, that his stomach flips when Loki smiles at him or that he feels uncomfortable butterflies that haven’t erupted in years. He figures it's all part of the excitement of having such a young, wild and free lover, nothing to worry about.

 

\---

 

On a rainy spring night, Thor see’s Loki’s father’s Volvo pull up to his driveway that Loki would drive occasionally. His heart stops beating because Loki’s dad has obviously decided to cut to the chase and murder Thor for the defilement of his only son. Thor figures he probably deserves it so he goes to open to the door and sees a soaked, upset Loki with... is that _three luggages???_

“Father and I had a big fight, can I move in with you?”

Thor’s brain goes fuzzy and he can’t hear anything but the ringing in his ears.

“Thor?”

“Did you steal your dad’s car?”

Loki ignores Thor and throws him an admonishing look.

“Please Thor?” He gives Thor those big puppy dog eyes that he can never deny.

“Uhh, how about you come in for dinner and get out of the rain and we’ll talk about it,” Thor responds, dumbfounded.

Dinner is relatively silent, both of them feasting on the pasta dish Thor made that Loki taught him to cook previously. Loki keeps shooting Thor anxious looks, waiting for him to address the issue.

“I guess you can stay if it’s not for too long,” Thor grunts.

Loki yips in excitement and moves across the table to plant a big wet kiss on Thor’s lips.

Thor knows this is a terrible idea and he really shouldn’t but as time goes on and Loki worms his way into Thor’s life he finds himself less and less capable of saying no to him, for anything. Thor is starting to feel used in a way he never has before. He always thought their arrangement was balanced but it was starting to take a toll on Thor while Loki looked happy as can be. While Loki still very much gives to the arrangement, Thor’s starting to becoming aware that Loki’s taking much more of a toll on him than he expected.

He’s occupying his home now, but more than that he’s wormed his way into Thor’s constant thoughts and something even more worrisome if he’s not more careful...his heart. Thor may have a natural propensity to wear his heart on his sleeve but not this time, he swears to himself he won’t let this beautiful vixen take something from Thor that Loki would never be able to return. Survival of the fittest they say. Loki is graduating in a couple months and he’ll be attending a top college and dating boys his age with ambition, drive and _money_ (if that thought makes his chest throb painfully than he ignores it). Thor needs to schedule more gym time if he had any hopes to survive this.

  
\-----

One weekend afternoon after _moving in_ with Thor, Loki is admiring Thor’s muscles and tracing Thor’s copious amounts of tattoos with a finger.

“You should get one with my name.”

Thor laughs out loud. He doesn’t anticipate the hurt look on Loki’s face that quickly turns to anger in a flash.

“Wait you aren’t joking?” Thor asks, feeling the tension in the bedroom building.

“Why would I be joking?” Loki hisses.

“Uhh, so first of all, we aren’t even dating let alone becoming serious enough for that,” Thor answers, ruffling Loki’s hair to hopefully diffuse the situation.

Thor is surprised to see a completely devastated look on Loki’s pretty face that he quickly attempts to hide.

“Ahh, of course how silly of me.”

“Loki…”

“Never mind me Thor, you don’t need to bother with little old me. I’m not boyfriend material apparently after _months_ of hanging out with you, watching tv and cooking with you. Excuse me for making _assumptions_ ,” Loki says in a fake pleasant tone laced with palpable venom.

Thor feels it's time to address the elephant in the room.

"Loki, you come to me when your dad pisses you off, when you get lonely or after a fight.

You come here we fuck, we cuddle, you feel better and round and round we go. You like the novelty of an older guy with long hair and tattoos that pisses of your dad and makes you feel rebellious. I enjoy the novelty of fucking a younger boy that’s hot as hell and getting some company. It’s classic, baby you know what we’ve got going here, it works.”

“Oh, so you just view me as some pretty slut for you to get your dick wet? You enjoy that i’m young and _inexperienced_ and you’ve been the only one to have me huh?”

Thor is taken aback by Loki’s response but quickly recovers. “Loki be honest with yourself, our arrangement is physical and it’s been fun, but don’t fool yourself into thinking it’s something deeper, you don’t want that and I don’t want that.”

(He’s has been becoming less and less sure of himself on that one).

“Yeah you’re probably right...I probably shouldn’t be with an emotionally retarded oaf that never even got his high school GED.” Loki chuckles without humor. “It’s pathetic really.”

Thor growls in anger and shoves Loki’s shoulders hardly into the headboard making Loki wince. He’s too angry to notice.

“Says the pretty little twink that lets emotionally retarded oafs that never graduated high school fuck him in the ass because he’s looking for a replacement for his absent daddy.”

Loki’s eyes are streaming with tears at this point and he’s thrashing in Thor’s iron grip. “Let go, you’re hurting me,” he whimpers.

Thor releases Loki immediately like he’s on fire.

“Loki,” Thor starts, not knowing if he’s going to apologize or scream.

Loki ignores him and flees from room, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Thor stares at the door numbly, he can’t shake this horrible feeling inside of him. He’s such a fucking asshole. He had never thought that Loki would assume they were dating never mind being upset that they weren’t.

Thor paces his apartment waiting for Loki to come home. His heart hurts looking around his apartment at the various artwork, nick nacks and various decorations that Loki had brought into his apartment to make it more homey. He even bought him some plants and a rug! ( _The fung shui in here is awful Thor! How can you live like this, have you ever even heard of interior decorating?_ ) The clock turns eight, nine, ten, and Thor starts to panic at midnight. Loki could have gone back home, but he didn’t take any of his stuff with him and it wasn’t like Loki to do that.

He takes matters into his own hands after that, knowing Loki, he’s probably doing something extremely reckless and stupid. Thor is a horrifically insensitive prick and seems to have hurt Loki more than he ever realized he could. Thor swallows the lump in his throat imaging all the bad things that could happen to Loki in a state like this. He can’t let it happen. He drives all over town, checking bars and clubs and asking if anyone’s seen him to no success when it hits him. Loki is a dramatic and sentimental soul he _knows_ this and he _knows_ Loki more than he has been willing to admit before.

He goes to the bar they met at. Where Thor had been a creepy older dude that had taken advantage of a vulnerable boy. Loki really knows how to pick em, he thinks bitterly.

Thor asks the bartender if he’s seen Loki and he admits he saw someone of that description go into the bathroom recently with another guy. “He’s pretty drunk but I think his boyfriend has got it taken care of.”

Thor feels anger pulse through every inch of his body and rushes to the bathroom, cursing the foolish bartender.

When Thor enters the men’s bathroom, he sees two pairs of feet below one of the stalls, one of them notably being Loki’s recognizable Doc Martens.

Thor hears muffled whimpers and cries and that’s all it takes for him to bust down the bathroom stall.

He sees Loki, eyeliner steaming down his face, having his mouth fucked by some nameless asshole while Loki sits on the toilet, with his head leaning completely on the stall wall, so drunk he can’t keep his own head up. Each thrust slams his head against the wall.

Thor doesn’t remember much of what happened next apart from losing it. He drags the guy off of Loki and lands punch after punch to his face.

“Thor, isthatreallyyou?” he hears a small voice ask in a slur.

He stops immediately and goes to Loki who’s sobbing and hiccuping uncontrollably. “Yeah I’m here baby.”

Thor picks him up off the toilet and wall, sitting himself down of the toilet so he can hold and properly examine Loki. He examines his face for injuries, satisfied when he sees nothing serious, at least physically. Loki had been far too wasted to need to subdue.

He cradles Loki’s head to his chest and strokes his sweaty hair.

“I can’t belieb you came Thor,” Loki slurs, “I was soscared.”

“Of course I came Loki, it’s okay you’re safe now.”

Loki hums in response. “Thor I don feel sogood, can you take me home?”

“Of course baby.”

By the time Thor gets Loki home, he’s passed out and slumped on the car window. Thor carries him inside the apartment and brings him to the bedroom.

Loki wakes up. “I think I’mgonnabesick Thor.”

Thor rushes him to the bathroom and helps him throw up in the toilet, tying his long hair back in a bun and rubbing his back soothingly.

Loki has a couple panic attacks that night, thrashing while Thor holds him tightly through them. “I think I’m gonna die Thor, I’m gonna die please help me Thor!” he screams while Thor holds him and whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Loki’s never experienced alcohol poisoning before and he’s terrified and panicked. It’s one of the scariest things Thor’s ever experienced.

Thor considers bringing Loki to the hospital for alcohol poisoning but knows from experience that they’re just going to stick an iv with fluids in him and have the police charge him with underage drinking. Thor can take better care of him here. He has to force Loki to drink the water. “No, no please Thor I don’t feel good.”

After a worrying amount of rounds of vomiting, it seems to be easing up. Thor forces Loki to eat some mac and cheese and tucks him into bed. He’s not sure if Loki wants to cuddle until Loki asks him sweetly and so sadly to hold him. Thor complies easily, spooning Loki and wrapping his muscled arms around him.

As much as Thor had been trying to convince himself otherwise, he realizes that night he had really fucked up and fell in love. He’d been trying to hide it from himself, but day by day Loki wormed his way into his heart. It hurts because he knows there was no way Loki returned those feelings. He’s so young and doesn’t know what he wants. Thor knows what he wants and it breaks his heart that he can’t have it.

Thor eventually catches a few hours of sleep and wakes up to Loki squirming in bed, finally awake.

“How are you feeling?” Thor gently brushes a stay hair behind his ear.

“Like I got run over by a bus and then the bus had babies with a truck and then the truck-bus babies ran over me.”

“Are you sure you aren’t still drunk?”

“Maybe a little.” Loki pouts.

Thor sighs, holding Loki closer to him. “I’m sorry that guy touched you, it’s my fault. I should’ve left sooner or not been a fucking asshole.”

“Thor it’s not your fault and you saved me before something even worse could happen.” Loki gives Thor a sad smile.

Thor gets Loki to take the Tylenol and drink the water he left out.

“Come on baby, let’s go back to sleep and hopefully you’ll feel a bit better.”

They snuggle for another hour or so in silence, drifting in and out of sleep while they both try to take the time to process the last night.

“So I think we need to talk,” Thor says when they both wake up.

“Yeah, sure.” Loki looks nervously at Thor but adjusts himself so he’s upright facing Thor on the bed.

Thor takes a deep breath.

“Loki, I know this is a... _phase_ for you, I’ve always known and it’s ok!” Thor tries to place a hand on Loki’s shoulder that is quickly batted off. “One day you’re going to settle down with a lawyer or a prominent businessman not a construction worker like me.” Thor hears Loki scoff and sees him cross his arms. “You’re going to go to an Ivy League college and have so many high class men after you.” Thor looks at the younger boy, but Loki avoids meeting Thor’s eyes. Thor eventually gets frustrated and grabs Loki’s chin to lift his face to make eye contact with him. “For Christ sake, you’re not in love with me Loki!”

Loki looks up at Thor with furious tears in his eyes. “How would you know how I feel?”

Thor drops his chin. “Loki, what do you mean--”

“You never once asked me how I feel about this! You made up all these assumptions in your head about me Thor. Can’t you see how much I care about you? Don’t I make it clear?

Yeah sure, at first when I was trying to seduce you at that stupid bar it was probably to get back at my dad and maybe for a bit after too...but I started to really _really_ like you Thor. You’re funny and you’re sweet and I love spending time with you. How could you think me so shallow Thor? That I’d care about your job or how much money you make, even your age.” Loki’s voice cracks on his next words, “I really love you Thor, but you clearly don’t feel the same way about me.” The look on Loki’s face is unadulterated heartbreak and it rips through Thor’s chest like nothing he’s ever felt.

Thor swallows the lump in his throat. “You really love me?”

“Yes Thor! How many times do I have to tell you to get you to--”

Thor cuts Loki off with his mouth. They kiss with feeling and abandon that Thor hasn’t allowed them to have. Thor caresses Loki’s face with a thumb as he kisses him deeply, tongues intertwining intimately. They pull apart a couple minutes later, Loki’s lips are ruby red and he looks terribly confused.

“I’m too old for you baby, but I think I love you anyways Lo.”

“Thor, please don’t,” Loki begs, pulling away, his lips wobbly.

“Loki, please let me finish. I’ve been a really really big idiot...and fuck up. I think...I’ve been letting my insecurities get the best of me. There’s been this feeling for months but I’ve tried to shake it, because I never thought you’d actually want an ass like me,” Thor smiles sadly, a sheepish look on his face. “I’ve never felt anything like this before Loki,” Thor strokes Loki’s high cheek bone gently with his numb, “I find I can’t imagine you not being here.”

Loki looks at Thor with eyes filled with equal parts adoration and apprehension and says, “I really hope you’re not messing with me Thor, I don’t think I could bare it.”

“Never baby.” Thor envelops Loki in a tight hug and they sit there holding each other, tears in both of their eyes.

 

\---

 

Shifting into this new territory of their _relationship_ is difficult and definitely has its rough patches.

After their talk, Thor makes Loki calls his dad to tell him he’s moving back in with him. It’s important to Thor that Loki heals his relationship with his father instead of hiding from it. Loki ends the call and mumbles that Loki’s father wants Thor to come over for dinner next weekend.

Thor is shocked and nervous but he agrees. He needs to stop hiding from Loki’s dad as well especially with them being officially _together_ now. Thor realizes that the only thing different is that there’s a label and he understands why Loki thought they were together before.

At the dinner, Loki’s father is expectedly stern if not down right aggressive towards Thor. Thor can’t pretend that he doesn’t deserve this scorn.

Laufey pulls Thor away after dinner to talk with him in his study.

Laufey is nursing his glass of whisky and staring out the window menacingly, refusing to make eye contact with Thor. Thor shuffles awkwardly until Laufey decides to break the silence

“Loki told me how you saved him last week, I wanted you to know that I’m very grateful to you for that.”

“It’s nothing sir, I care about him and don’t want to see him hurt.”

Laufey turns to cast an intense stare at Thor. “I certainly hope that will continue to be the case.”

It’s as good as a threat with the piercing gaze he’s giving Thor. A thorough warning, hurt my son and there will be consequences. No need for words exchanged.

Loki and Laufey begin to mend their relationship after having some big talks. Communication really is necessary and helpful.

Laufey tells Loki that after his mother died he’s been struggling to provide Loki the attention he needs. He found it difficult with how much Loki looks like his mother and how he’s always had problems dealing with emotions. Laufey coped by working more hours and being home less often. He feels terribly that he couldn’t provide Loki the comfort he needed when he lost his mother. Despite his initial misgivings about Thor, Laufey is grateful that Loki had someone with him for company these past months. Thor never knew that Loki had lost his mother recently and feels terribly that Loki was never able to confide in Thor about it. He’s determined to make sure that Loki never feels that way with Thor again.

 

\---

 

One day Loki brings a decently large amount of letters and packages over to Thor’s apartment and throws the small mountain down on the kitchen table.

“They’re my college application responses,” Loki explains before Thor can open his mouth to ask, “I applied to an aggressive amount of schools, better safe than sorry.” He shrugs.

Thor gets Loki a beer from the fridge to help him relax as he looked like he was going to vomit.

Thor places a supportive hand on Loki’s back. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine you’re super smart and you do amazing in school, I’d be surprised if any school rejected you.”

Loki glares up at Thor, but looks more relaxed.

There’s so many that Loki decides to let Thor help him, each of them taking turns.

Loki tells Thor that bigger envelopes are usually a good sign and small letters a bad sign.

Loki opens the first on on his side, he got into a good state school in the area, a good start but nothing Loki looks terribly impressed with.

The next one Thor opens, a big package. “Jesus Loki you got into Berkeley? Isn’t that a super good school.”

“Well it’s not bad.” Loki looks smug.

Loki gets a whole lot of acceptances and just a few rejections.

“I didn’t get into Princeton.” Loki pouts.

“Fuck em, you’re too good for them anyways.”

Thor opens the Yale one, another rejection. “Pssh, why would you want to go to school with a bunch of snobs anyways.”

Loki still looks disappointed.

Loki has saved his top choice for last, masochistic as he is.

He opens in slowly and scan the letters until his face lights up.

“Thor! Thor, I got into Harvard!” Loki shouts with joy.

“I can’t believe it…..well I definitely can… but that’s amazing baby, you’ll do great there.”

Loki envelops Thor in a big hug. “Thanks for helping me with these.”

“No problem baby.”

 

—

 

The final months of spring fly by and before they know it, Loki’s graduation day is there.

Thor watches Loki cross the stage to get his diploma, graduating as valedictorian.

Thor sits with Laufey and it’s awkward but not as bad as it could be. Laufey's not thrilled about him but loves Loki dearly and respects his decisions. He’s proven himself a good enough guy even though nothing will ever be enough for his boy.

Loki runs off the stage and into...Laufey’s arms giving him a big hug.

Well he’s always been a daddy’s boy.

Afterwards Loki embraces Thor, who’d been waiting there with open arms awkwardly.

“I’m so proud of you baby.” Thor kisses the side of Loki’s head.  
  
Loki beams up at Thor and the sight makes angels sing in his head.

When they get back to Thor’s apartment, Thor has made it his mission to show Loki just how proud of him he is.

“Strip and get on the bed, baby.”

Loki obeys immediately and Thor doesn’t have to wait long to see a lanky expanse of pale, unblemished skin in his bed. Never an unwelcome sight.

Thor starts by kissing up Loki’s chest and settling on his rosy, sensitive nipples, laving each one, illicing little gasps from Loki.

“Thor, please stop teasing.”

“Do you know what happens to good boys who get into ivy league colleges and graduate high school as valedictorian?” Thor teases, folding Loki and lifting his thighs up.

“Thor? What are you…. oh god Thor,” Loki gasps as he feels Thor’s lips press against his entrance in a tender kiss. They’ve never done this before.

Thor looks up at Loki and says huskily, “They get their pretty little ass’s eaten.”

Loki has kept his hole smooth and shaven as usual allowing Thor to lick and suck the smooth skin without any obstructions.

Thor licks Loki’s pink pucker until he’s a writhing mess, begging for more and Thor gives him that, pressing two fingers gently into Loki’s smooth entrance.

After Loki whines at him a bit more, Thor goes to retrieve a condom and lube. He puts on the condom and slicks himself up as well as his fingers and opens Loki up more until he’s desperate and begging for Thor to fuck him already.

Thor massages Loki’s prostate with three fingers until he’s practically sobbing, always stopping before he has a chance to come.

Eventually Thor has mercy on Loki and pulls his fingers out and holds his cock at the base to line up with Loki’s entrance.

Feeling Loki’s hot, tight body around him is the best relieve Thor’s ever felt. He doesn’t hold back, and Loki doesn’t want him to either, he fucks his younger boyfriend with vigor, holding Loki’s arms above his head as he thrusts deeply into him, encouraged by the moans and mewls Loki lets out more and more the harder he fucks him. Loki thrashes in Thor’s vice like grip as he tries to touch his cock in between them, but is allowed no such relief. He knows he’s hit Loki’s prostate when he starts begging and gripping his legs tightly around Thor’s hips.

Thor can’t hold on any longer with Loki’s ass wrapped around his cock, and his whole body pulses as he cums inside Loki..

“Does the baby boy still need to come?” Thor teases, noticing Loki’s still hard cock between their bodies.  
  
“Please Thor, please I need to come,” Loki whines, gripping Thor’s biceps tightly.

Thor obliges and goes down on Loki, easily taking his cute little cock down his throat. Loki thrashes and cries out as he gets closer and closer. When Thor sucks hard on his tip, licking his slit, Loki loses it and comes in Thor’s mouth with a shudder, arching his back.

After working Loki through the aftershocks, Thor comes back up to kiss Loki softly.

“I love you,” Thor breaths into Loki’s neck. Loki responds with a soft _I love you too_ that sends warmth through Thor’s entire being.

They lay together in post-coital bliss, cuddling and not worrying about the future before them.

 


End file.
